Current injectable drug delivery therapies have debilitating side effects which significantly decrease quality of life for patients. As an example, patients receiving Interferon-alpha (IFN-a) treatment for hepatitis C (HCV) report that the side effects of their treatment are so severe that they are often unable to work. As a result of the debilitating effects of many injected therapies including IFN-a, patients are often not prescribed treatment until damaging effects of the disease have become severe, such as acute liver inflammation for people with HCV. Patients are required to inject themselves with a substance that they know will make them feel very ill for several days. Consequently, patients are disinclined to take their treatments as prescribed, and some cease treatment prematurely, adversely affecting their therapy. Many of the side effects from the interferon therapy are associated with the spike in drug concentration immediately following an injection. Ideally, IFN-α would enter the patient at a constant-rate, thereby reducing side effects. Recent advances in implantable titania nanoporous membranes have produced a novel method to control the release of macromolecules, eliminating the concentration spike associated with an injection. Furthermore, subcutaneously implanted devices can increase patient compliance, thereby increasing treatment efficacy while simultaneously reducing side effects. Surprisingly, the present invention meets this and other needs.